


Sheith: A Poetry Collection

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Some Fluff, Some angst, some thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: A collection of Sheith poetry - from the sweet to the angst and everything in between.





	1. My Universe

I gaze at the stars

 

I see the universes

 

All when I look at you


	2. Before Kerberos

It's only a couple of years before I'm back, you say

I nod, accepting, trying to calculate the distance in lightyears

 

And by then, you'll have graduated, you continue almost wistfully

I smile now, knowing that time will pass, and maybe feelings too

 

Maybe, even on a trip of your own, you laugh

You think too highly of me, I finally say

 

Take care, I continue, it's a long way out there

It's a long way from me, I think to myself

 

It's not goodbye, you say as if promising

Your eyes say something different but I can't be sure now

 

I'll see you again, I reply but it sounds too much like a question

 

I'll be back before you know it, you reassure

 

And then, you smile  
One that always gets me

But it's just this time

 

I'm too caught up

With my own thoughts

With my own feelings

With my own hopes

 

Then, I'm watching you

Flying away into the sky

Into your destiny

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
